A Journey Through Ice and Fire
by Chezika
Summary: [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through before she simply... breaks...
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers: **Depression, mentions of dysfunctional family, er... I think that's it.  
**Notes:** Okay, so Digimon AU, I put it in the Frozen spot because I'm not using any of the characters that have been used in the series (the Digimon have been used before, but they were different Digimon, these will not be the same Digimon characters from the series. I may move it to crossovers later if this changes). Since the characters used will all be around the age of fourteen, don't expect any kind of romance heavy chapters. Crushes? Maybe. Anyway—I plan to be continuously writing the fic, but by the time this is posted, I'll have up to Chapter Two or Three written, as a buffer in case life gets in the way (at least I'll have something for you guys to read while I'm off being an adult =D ). I plan for it to be long, so it will be slow-burning in plot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

-x-

:Prologue:

-the Ice Queen of the Digital World-

-x-

"Anna! Run!" Over the rushing sounds of the blizzard beginning around them, she heard the yell from her cousin, the brunette Rapunzel who was sitting over the yellow mane of a massive red lion creature—a Digimon called Firamon. Somewhere behind her, two large creatures that could only be described as giant marshmallow white bears made of what could possibly be considered snow began to hurl powerful snowball attacks their way. Projectiles rained down around them as Kristoff and Sven managed to get themselves on the backs of their Champion level Digimon just like Rapunzel had, and were pulling Hans and Eugene up on the backs as well, as their smaller weakened Digimon shivered in their In-Training stages in their respective Tamers' arms. Looking down at the snow in front of her, she hovered over her Digimon—weak from their fight with the Ice Queen of the Digital World, the lion Digimon had reverted to his Rookie state and was well on his way of de-Digivolving even further. "Anna! Get up!" She heard from Rapunzel once more. Looking down, she tried to pull the lion Digimon into her arms, but he was too heavy for her small teenage body.

"C'mon Leormon, you have to get up." Anna pulled on his body. The was a groan that filtered into the air, the muscles beneath the fur she felt beneath her fingertips shook with the effort that the lion took to attempt movement. After a few long seconds, he relaxed again in his spot in the snow. "Leormon!" The redhead exclaimed as she leaned forward even further, her eyes nearly blinded when a bright light surrounded the body of her friend and shrank back to a small form. When the light cleared, she was left with the sight of what looked like a small sunflower-head looking creature with two large bright red eyes. "Leormon?" The creature let out a weakened sound that sounded much like the syllables 'popo'. The small creature shook in the snow. With adrenaline rushing through her limbs and the threat of harm from the approaching snow bears, Anna quickly grabbed up the smaller Digimon in her arms and moved to run towards where Rapnuzel was impatiently waiting on the back of Firamon.

"It's about time, Anna!" She called out, letting her hand down for the redhead to grab. When Anna's hand is firmly grasped within Rapunzel's the brunette pulls as hard as she can, and the redhead finds herself seated behind her cousin on the back of the crimson lion Digimon. "We have to get out of here! Run Firamon!" Rapunzel calls down to her friend, before the powerful hind legs of the lion push off from the snow and they begin their trek away from the Frigimon and their master within the large ice castle. All six of the children, as well as the Bakumon they'd met after landing in the Digital World, made their way down the mountain and to safety from the threat of the Ice Queen.

-Meanwhile in the Ice Castle-

"Who… who was that girl?" Hugging her arms around herself, the blonde woman turned to her only friend in the Digital World. He stood much taller than her, his leather-like appearance was different shades of white and ice-blue, while sparse wings splayed from his shoulder blades, and his face was covered with a half-mask. "IceDevimon… she… she knew my name… and she seems so familiar." She worried her lower lip between her teeth, and began her pacing as thoughts began to run through her head. The Digimon merely stood there, his usual grin on his face. "I… I know her…" She whispered to herself, moving her right hand to push against her right temple, in an attempt to abate the headache as memories flooded into her mind's eye.

A childhood she wished to forget.

_ Mama, Papa!_

_ Elsa how could you?!_

_ It was an accident!_

A little sister that almost died because of her.

_Anna you have to wake up…_

_ I won't be able to build snowmen with you if you don't open your eyes!_

Parents that never loved her.

_Elsa, we are… disappointed in you._

_ I can't believe you would be so… irresponsible, Elsa._

A dysfunctional family that would have been better off had she never been born.

_Elsa! You can't do that!_

_ Be careful with her Elsa, don't hurt her!_

_ You can't keep doing this to her, she's a child! She doesn't know any better!_

And throughout her pacing, ice began to form into threatening looking spikes beneath her footsteps—a reflection of her fear of what it all meant. "IceDevimon?" She stopped suddenly, looking to the one person that hadn't left her. He gave her a smile, an expression that she interpreted as love as he moved over to her. With tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist, barely tall enough to reach and she felt his over long clawed arms wrap around her body—and through the cold, she felt the warmth of familiarity move in.

Light enveloped her friend, and his form shrank. When the light cleared, she was left with a large rat-like creature with bat wings for ears; his fur was a blue-purple color. From what she'd seen, he resembles Patamon greatly. However, she knew him as Tsukaimon. "She's your sister, Elsa… the one you almost killed." He spoke, his voice a lot darker than something so small and adorable should sound like. "She's the reason that your parents hate you… she's the reason that you were forced to come here… because here is better. Your family doesn't love you." He spoke. Elsa tears continued to fall. "But I do, Elsa… very much."

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you're confused, cool. If you're interested in seeing where I'm going with this, even better. Feel free to drop me a review/ask/message/whatever about the fic, I'm always open for constructive criticisms concerning my writing, or just general conversation.

As always, if something triggers you and I did not mention it at the beginning in the notes, let me know and I will fix that. I don't enjoy triggering people so I try to prevent that as much as possible.

Enjoy your day. =D

_Chezi Out_


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** um... there shouldn't be any for this chapter  
**Notes:** Alright, on to chapter one. The prologue was a snapshot of one moment in time in the future. Chapter one moves back to just after Anna's been born. This chapter focuses on Elsa. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-x-

:Chapter One:

-In the Beginning-

-x-

Laughter erupted from her mouth as she moved through the air. Her feet no longer skirting the dirt as the seat on which she was sitting swung forward and backwards in the air—attached to a pair of chains that held the seat onto a metal frame above her head. The sun was hung in the sky above her, the light hitting her platinum blonde hair, causing it to shine like silver to anyone who looked on. Her eyes were closed with her mouth wide open in a grin, no doubt laughing as her legs were mostly straight in front of her and her upper body leaned back in the swing forward. As the swing begin its descent after reaching the peak in the forward swing, her crystal blue eyes opened to laugh out at the blue sky above while her legs curled beneath her seat and her body leaned forward to help with propelling herself backwards. Her crystal eyes, still filled with glee, watched as the world rushed forward during her swing backwards. To anyone who watched, she seemed to be the happiest child alive.

And that is exactly what the man observing through the sliding glass door thought as he sipped at his coffee silently. As tall as the door itself, it was a wonder he didn't have to lean over to peer out the door at the blonde child playing in his fenced-in backyard. Judging by his attire, pressed slacks with a tucked in button up shirt, it would appear that he would be leaving the house for a business meeting; and as he raised the mug of coffee he held in his right hand to his bearded face, his attention is pulled from the backyard and he moves away from the glass door. Standing just inside the kitchen is his wife, standing in a robe with her night clothes just beneath, her brown hair is a sleep tousled mess, and in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket is their newborn daughter.

"Good morning, Adris. Where's Elsa?" The man gestured to the glass door to the backyard and the brunette woman nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" She then asked with a smile, gesturing with her head towards the clock that was lit up on the LED display on the oven. It was close to 8:20AM in the morning. His eyes widened suddenly at realizing that he was indeed going to be tardy to his meeting, rushing to put his coffee in the sink, he picked up his travel mug and moved to kiss and hug his wife, before letting his lips lay a kiss on the forehead of the baby in her arms.

"Have a good day, Gina." He said with a smile before moving about to gather his briefcase, his suit jacket, and his car keys before moving towards the door that would lead to his car. When the door shut, Gina moved from the kitchen down a hallway and into the baby's room, moving to lay down on the day bed that was held within the large nursery, she sighed in relief of her back and feet.

"Alright Anna… let Mama sneak in a nap." Within a few moments, the woman was sound asleep with the infant nestled safely on her chest.

Outside, the young blonde—Elsa, had moved from the swing set to the box of artificial sand just in front of it. With the large dents in the sand, it seems that she may have jumped from the swing to the sandbox, but she remains free of painful looking scraps, so if she did, she landed quite expertly. But now, she is seated in the sand, using her hands to gather it into round semi-formed balls. The largest one looked more like a hill of sand than a ball, and the middle one was falling apart by the time she'd managed to place the smallest one on top. The whole time, she held a smile on her lips, and her vocal cords hummed a nameless tune to the world.

"You are quite happy today, my dear Elsa." Came a voice from a place out of her sightline. The blonde stopped what she was doing and turned to face the owner of the voice, the familiar and friendly voice. Her smile widened as her eyes landed on the familiar sky blue and white clothes, and the blue-ish white pointed hat on his head; and lastly, the snowflake staff he held in his right hand. Standing from the sand, she dropped the hand clasped in her tiny hands and ran from sandbox towards the new arrival.

"Olaf!" She exclaimed, her arms held wide as she ran towards him. The moment she felt the cloth of his clothes, her arms closed around his torso and she moved her face to lay on his chest. With a giggle, she spoke: "I've missed you. You were gone very long this time." Her voice was only slightly muffled, but he heard clear as day. And with a returned chuckle, he moved his free hand down to rest on her hand, moving it down her hair in a soothing and familiar manner.

"I've missed you too… even if you refuse to call me by my name, dearest Elsa." The blonde girl stepped out of his embrace and stomped her right foot into the ground petulantly.

"I call you by your name… your name is Olaf!" She insisted, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out as she pouted. With a chuckled, the man lifted his free hand again and patted her on top of her head, ruffled her hair slightly.

"Alright, my dearest Elsa. You win." _Again._ He knew that it wasn't worth the effort to try and persuade the girl to call him by his name, rather than the one she'd chosen for him. She was a sweet child, and he would respond to 'Olaf' if it made her happy. He only wanted to see her happy. "So, what were you building when I arrived?" He asked curiously, noticing the pile of sand that seemed to have fallen when she'd rushed to greet him mere moments before. It didn't look like any recognizable structure from where he stood, but knowing Elsa the way he did, she had no doubt been building something.

"I'm building a sandman!" She exclaimed, throwing out her hand for him to take, she didn't move until his hand wrapped firmly around hers. And once it did, she scurried quickly to where the sandbox sat mere feet away. And he followed, no seeming to take actual steps, more like floating. "He needs work… will you help me Olaf?" He chuckles and nods, agreeing to help her build the 'sandman' in her box of artificial sand. "Yay!" She moved to where she'd been seated before and plops down in the sand, pulled Olaf down with her. He resituated his legs and sat beside her in the sand. Together they rebuilt the sandman, and this time the sandman stayed standing. When they were done, Elsa began to dig a hole.

"Elsa… are you not cold?" She let out a noise that signified her 'no' to the question, and Olaf looked up. Clouds had been forming all morning, and he'd felt the chill in the air mere moments ago. It didn't really affect him, but it would usually effect a regular human child—Elsa should be wanting a jacket instead of the sundress she'd be in since before he arrived. Lowering his head to gaze at her again, he noticed that snow had begun to fall around them. Still Elsa happily continued digging, knowing that she would hit the bottom of her sandbox soon. "…Elsa?" She stopped this time and turned to look up at her friend.

"What's wrong, Olaf?" Blinking in confusion up at her friend, she wondered what had him so worried. He'd never worried before. He was always fun and playful, and he kept her safe and out of trouble as well. He was her best friend. "Did… did I do something wrong?" Her face contorted into the beginnings of a sad expression, that would no doubt lead to crying if she wasn't placated soon.

"No! No no no, Elsa, you haven't done anything wrong, dearest." He spoke quickly, cupping her cheek with his free hand while his other hand continued to clasp his snowflake staff. "I was just worried… because it's snowing. And you are only wearing clothing reserved for warmer weather." He paused. "Aren't you… cold?" Rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists to clear them of the tears that had gathered there, she shrugged her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"I've…" She pauses, taking in a steadying breath to gather her thoughts. "I don't know… what cold is… so… I guess that I'm not." She shrugs once more and turns back to the sand she'd been digging down in. Olaf merely watched as Elsa continued to play in the sand, even as the snow collected around her hands, something that should have caused her hands to freeze—but nothing seemed to bother her. After a few moments of silence, Elsa stopped her digging and turned towards Olaf once more: "…where are you from Olaf?"

"Hmm?" Shocked by the question, he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"Where… are you… from?" She said slower, deliberately making sure to pause so that he heard her this time, and with a smile.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm from a magical place... it's full of mountains, and valleys. With so many different creatures, so many different cities. Forests, oceans… and magic." Elsa gasped at this last part. Bouncing in place, she clapped her hands.

"Tell me about the magic, Olaf! Tell me!" She laughed out. He chuckled in response and waved his hand in front of her—in the air, water vapor crystallized and form a beautiful ice rose. He handed it to Elsa, who let out a squeal and took it from his hand. "It's so pretty." Olaf chuckled once more.

"Theirs is more like this in my world, we call it the Digital World."

"Ooo, Olaf! Can you take me? I want to see where you live!" Elsa asked in excitement.

"Hmm… I don't see why not, but it will have to be the next time I come to see you. It would appear that I've stayed here longer than intended, my love." He leaned over and hugged Elsa tightly to his torso, and after a few long moments, he moved back and to his feet. "Be good, Elsa. I'll be back soon." And he faded into nothingness while waving to the young girl.

"Bye Olaf!" She spoke, waving to the disappearing Digimon; and when he was gone, her eyes moved to the sliding glass door and noticed her mother standing there with her new baby sister in her arms sucking from a bottle. Elsa's smile widened before she ran to the door to join her mother and baby sister.

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. There's that. Um, any feedback is appreciated. Bad, good, constructive. Whatever. I want to know what you think, so feel free. =D

Also, as always, if something triggered you and there is not a warning in the notes at the top, let me know via PM or whatever if you're not comfortable discussing it in 'public', or if you can just put it in a review.

Hope you enjoyed it.

_Chezi Out_


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** None that I know of.  
**Notes:** Okay, chapter two. Still not in the Digital World. Really slow-burning guys. Of course, after we hit the Digi-World it may pick up, but I want this to be pretty long. So hopefully it won't pick up too fast… _ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Two:

-Quickly Forgotten-

-x-

Days passed after her last visit with Olaf, Elsa continued to play outside or in her room, usually alone while her mother took care of Anna and her father worked to continue to support the life style of his family—but her wonderful friend who offered to take her to visit a magical land, never returned. The first few days, Elsa didn't worry; Olaf usually took a relatively small period of time to return to her after each visit. But when weeks passed, and she still wasn't visited by her friend, she approached her father with her worries.

"Papa!" She called out through the door to his office, accompanying it with a knock that felt hard to her, but was still soft in sound due to her small hands and her toddler strength. There was a murmured affirmation that she could enter, and Elsa stretched up to twist the doorknob and after a few tries, and a grunt of effort, she managed to twist the metal knob and push the heavy door open. The office was set up to be well lit when needed, but instead of the overhead light on, her father just had his desk light on as well as the light from his computer screen to light up the room. The walls were lined with bookcases and trophy cases, framed family pictures and an old letterman jacket from when he played high school football—and at the back of the room facing the door was his desk. He was seated in the desk chair with the computer on, typing away on his keyboard.

"What is it, Elsa?" He asked, not looking away from his computer screen. Normally, he would give his full attention to his child, but what he was typing would need his attention more than the girl and her worry.

"I can't find Olaf, Papa… he hasn't come back yet. I'm worried." She spoke, her voice on the edge of crying. His fingers did not paused in their typing and he didn't respond right away, so she waited. "I've looked everywhere…" She added after a few moments.

"What was that, bug?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the computer screen. "Speak a little louder."

"Olaf! Papa!" He moved his eyes from the screen then, he knew the name of his child's imaginary friend well, his wife told him about it the first time Elsa spoke of the snowman. "I can't find him." Tears began to fall down her cheeks then, and her father frowned. Standing from his desk, he removed his glasses; walking around the wooden structure he stopped in front of his daughter and crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"He's not real, Elsa. Olaf was an imaginary friend. A snowman." He spoke softly. "And it's summer now. He's melted, probably." Pausing, he only heard the strengthening of her cries as tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks. "He'll be back next winter, when the snow starts again, sweetie." He added, hoping to salvage her feelings from some of the damage he'd most likely caused from his insensitive statements. "It'll be okay."

"But… but he said he was going to take me to his world. To… to show me his magic!" She cried out and her father sighed heavily.

"There's no such thing as magic, sweetie. Why don't you go help your mother with Anna? I'm sure she'd love it if you played with your sister while she cooks supper." He ended the conversation with that, leaving no room for argument or added statements from his daughter as he stood, running a hand through his short brown hair as he moved back to sit at his desk to continue his work. Elsa sniffled in her spot and after a few moments, she realized that she wasn't going to get any comfort from her father and slowly slumped out of the office. She closed the door as quietly as possible before she moved back down the hallway.

_Olaf… why did you leave me?..._

Elsa entered the living area of the house and noticed that her baby sister was in the stationary swing in the middle of the room, and she smelled her mother cooking something delicious in the kitchen. With a tentative step forward, she moved around to stand in front of her sister, and she moved to her knees to stare at her younger sibling. "HI there." She spoke softly. There was a gurgle in return and Elsa laughed out. "You're cute." She added, reaching out to the little baby. She was shocked to feel little fingers wrap around a few of hers and squeeze tight. "Yea… I'm here." Elsa added softly. "I won't leave you." Another gurgle came from her sister's lips before her mother came into the room calling out down the hallways that supper was ready for all to eat.

-A Few Months Later-

The little creature that her parents had brought home one day and said was her little sister had grown quite a bit since the disappearance of her imaginary friend. Instead of the wrinkly mound of flesh that sometimes opened its eyes to stare at the world, she now had a full head of orange hair and her bright blue eyes shown a light of awareness, and her skin was now smooth and pink with life instead of wrinkly and pale. "Elsa! Lunch will be ready soon, don't run off too far!" The blonde heard her mother yell from the kitchen. With a smile in her spot in the hallway, she looked down at her little sister, bouncing in her walker in excitement as her eyes landed on her older sister. Elsa moved quietly behind the walker and began to push it in the direction she'd come from.

Anna giggled wildly in the walker as her feet bounced in her continued excited dance; Elsa continued to push her down the hallway, passing by many closed doors until she stopped them in front of a set of opened double doors. Inside was a room with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. Her mother loved reading and so she'd started the library when her and her husband had started living together, now they had a room filled with books—with the added shelf for Elsa's children's books, which she pushed the walker in front of. "I'm gonna read you a story Anna! It's gonna be fun!" She said with a laugh, to which Anna answered with an exuberant laugh and continued excited bouncing. "Okay… how about this one." She pulled a book out. "Sandy Claws and Chris Mouse. This one is one of my favorites!" She moved to plop down beside the walker, being sure to have the book so that Anna could see it. Opening the front cover, she haphazardly pushed a few pages out of the way until she came to the first picture. "See right here? That's Sandy Claws, he's a kitty… his best friend is mouse. Which is weird because cats and mice don't usually get along… but I guess it works for them." Turning the page, there was a bigger picture of the cat: "The cat's the hero, his name is Sandy Claws, and he has orange fur! The color of your hair Anna!" She squealed before pointing to the next page as Anna stopped bouncing and looked on at the pages as her sister continued to speak: "He tries to play with the mice… but they don't like him. They think he's a bully so they run when he comes to play with them… see? Look he's crying?" Elsa pauses to lift the book so that Anna can see the picture of Sandy Claws crying on the next page. "Then here, he save Mama Mouse! From the evil rats, Anna! He's such a hero," She turned the page, "And then the mice loved him and wanted to play with him. And Mama Mouse made Sandy Claws her son… and now Sandy has a brother! Chris Mouse! They became best friends, and the best of brothers." She continues to tell the story of Sandy Claws and his brother Chris Mouse about the different things they did and the event they witnessed on a night so many years ago beneath a bright star in a manger when a very special child was born. "And they decorated a tree, it's usually called a Christmas Tree… but because Chris Mouse used to hide it in, Sandy calls it a _Chris Mouse Tree!_ Isn't that cool?" Anna squealed again in delight. "And then they lived happily ever after." With a smile she closed the book. "Did you like it Anna?" There was a loud sound that seemed to be a laugh, which caused Elsa to laugh as well. Turning her head then to put the book away, she noticed her mother standing in the doorway with a video camera trained on them.

"You two are adorable, Elsa. I'm sure Anna would love to know that you read these books to her when she gets older." Her mother spoke, Elsa walked up to her mom and looked up at her as her mother kept the camera on her.

"Only Anna is adorable, Mama. I'm just a big sister, I have to be tough, I can't be adorable." She crossed her arms in a pout and her mother laughed.

"Come on, Elsa dear. Lunch is ready." She turned the camera off and set it on a shelf as she walked to the walker to pick up her youngest child. On her way out of the library, she took her older daughter's hand and walked them to the dining room where she set her youngest in a toddler chair and Elsa in a booster seat. The lunch was loud with ramblings from Elsa and babbling from Anna, to which their mother responded to in kind to continue each conversation as if she spoke with adults.

And Elsa forgot about her imaginary friend. That he had promised to take her to the Digital world. That he'd spent many days with her, to keep her company. She never worried about what had happened to him. Olaf disappeared into the recesses of her memory…

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so a few things… well mostly one thing:

_Sandy Claws and Chris Mouse_ is an actual children's book. My grandfather wrote it and had it published when I was still in high school… so… maybe ten years ago? Anyway, it's a really neat little children's story that incorporates the first Christmas, but it's not heavy on the Christ part. If you wanna check it out, drop me a message and I'll find a link to it… or something. I'm not sure that it's held in stores on a regular basis.

And as always, if something has triggered you in this chapter, and it wasn't noted beforehand, let me know in whatever way is convenient for you. I don't like triggering people… so let me know, and I'll make sure to add it to the 'triggers/warning' section at the top.

Hope you enjoyed it! =D

_Chezi Out  
_


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** Um… none that I know of!  
**Notes:** So… still not in the Digital World… but we should be by the end of Chapter Four… if I ended this chapter where originally planned… I might never have finished it… and it's already later than I wanted to publish it… so here we go! =D

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Three:

-Time to Play-

-x-

-3 Years Later-

The little body beneath the bright blue comforter moves as the sun breaches the horizon, throwing light into her bedroom through the curtains that cover the only window in her bedroom. The light travels across the hardwood of her floor, and slowly up the side of the bed, up the comforter and finally reaching her face. Her eyes peeks open, a little bit at a time until they are adjusted to the new light in the room—it's morning. Realizing that it was morning, and one that she did not have to spend getting ready for school, she sat up. Her blonde braid bounced from where it'd been rested over her shoulder to land against her back between her shoulder blades as she excited moved from the center of her bed to the end. Within moments of reaching the side, she removed the blanket and sheets from her legs and slid down the edge to the floor. Running to the window, she tore open the curtains and noticed that something wonderful had happened while they'd all been asleep.

Her crystal blue eyes danced over the hills of white powder snow that now covered the ground from fence to fence and all of the playground equipment that was set up in the backyard. She couldn't even see her sandbox anymore. And it looked to have all fallen over night. "This is so cool!" She squealed as she bounced in place. With a light squeal, she moved out of the room and moved down the hallway and opened another door, not bothering to knock. Inside was a pink themed room with a toddler bed with a small canopy set up. There were toys and books scattered everywhere; it looked like the occupant of the room hadn't been able to sleep the night before and spent the time after being 'tucked in' playing with toys and 'reading' books. But she managed to navigate the mess with no problems and moved onto the bed. "Anna!" She poked at the lump with a giggle. "Are you awake?" She was answered with another giggle from behind her and she didn't have any time to move before she felt a pillow hit her softly on the back of her head. "Oof!" She said, falling forward, making it seem like the hit had been harder than it actually was.

Falling forward on the bed, she didn't move. She didn't speak, nothing. Well, she listened. She kept her ears open to listen to Anna, her baby sister, as she continued to giggle. Until the giggle died down, and then stopped. She heard her sister's feet flop on the hardwood as she came towards the bed. "Ehw-sa?" She heard the insecurity in her sister's toddler voice when Anna spoke her name. "I… I didn't mean ta hurt you… are you okay, Ehw-sa?" She feels the mattress moving as Anna climbs haphazardly onto the bed to check on her sister. A little hand presses on her shoulder as Anna calls out her name again. "I'm sowry Ehw-sa! Please don' be dead!" When Anna reaches out to push at her shoulder again, Elsa's arm shoots out and she brings Anna into a tight hug. To which the three year old laughs wildly in response to.

"I love you so much Anna! Don't ever change." She says into Anna's orange hair.

"Okay Ehw-sa." She says cheerfully with another bout of giggles. "Can we go outside and pway in the snow?" She asks and Elsa nods with Anna still pulled against her. "We can't do that if you don' let me go!" Anna screeches with another loud laugh. More laughing and giggling is heard echoing against the walls, even as the door opens to reveal their mother standing there with a sleepy smile on her face at the sight of her children laughing and playing.

"Come on you two. Papa's making breakfast." She called out softly. Instantly both girls sat up on the bed and cheered as they moved from the bed to the floor, and the moment their feet hit the hard wood they raced each other out of the bedroom. Their giggling echoed off the walls as they raced down the hallway and around the corner. Their mother followed behind them at a regular pace and upon reaching the kitchen, she helped Anna into her booster seat while Elsa moved into the chair perpendicular to her younger sister.

"Good morning, my angels." Came the cheerful baritone of their father as he moved around the kitchen, that sat just off to the side of their small dining area, wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants with dancing chili-peppers on a field of black and a plain gray tank top. The young blonde's crystal blue eyes followed her father's movements as he finished cooking the delicious smelling breakfast foods before her mother swooped in with her night clothes and bathrobe to load up food on two small plates for the both of them. Anna was still giggling from their playtime moments before and was babbling on.

"Momma?" Anna spoke when her mother set the plate in front of her. "Ehw-sa said we could go pway in the snow lay-trr." Grabbing her plastic toddler spoon in her right hand, she held it awkwardly and haphazardly moved the food from her plate to her mouth as she spoke, talking about everything and nothing while Elsa sat and ate her food slowly as she listened intently, ever the perfect older sister. She would interject with small sounds that answered Anna's 'questions' enough to get her to continue whatever she was talking about. Her mother sat back and listened just as intently to her younger daughter, but also kept on an eye on her older one—happy to see that the two were so close.

"Maybe we can go ice-skating as well. The pond should be frozen enough… we can go after breakfast." Her mother added happily as a plate was set in front of her by her husband, to whom she smiled up at as he leaned down to give her a peek on her cheek before taking the only seat left. There was light conversation as they all ate, while Anna continued her babbling, sometimes with food still in her mouth to which one of her parents would softly remind her to not talk with her mouth full. It was a good twenty to thirty minutes later before Anna was bouncing in her booster seat waiting for Elsa to finish.

"Hurry up Ehw-sa! We gots to go outside and pway!" She stressed, as if going outside to play in the snow were a matter of life or death. And maybe, to Anna, it was. Elsa was happy to move from her seat with her empty plate and place it in the sink for one of her parents to clean it, as was usual.

"Momma, may we go outside now?" She asked as politely as possible from where she stood with her hands behind her back. With a smile, her mother spoke:

"Make sure you both dress to stay warm. And go ahead and take your ice skates outside, me and your father will be along shortly." The young blonde nodded before she took Anna's hand in hers and they left down the hallway. Stopping first into her bedroom, she turned to her younger sister:

"Go ahead to your room Anna, I'll be there in a sec, okay?" The young redhead nodded jubilantly before turning around and skipping down the hallway, humming to herself as she did so. With a smile, Elsa closed her door all of the way with herself inside. She took a moment to find suitable winter clothes—although she still didn't understand what 'cold' was, she humored her parents and put on clothes that would keep her warm anyway. And soon she was standing in her snow pants, a shirt and thick jacket, gloves, and a hat to go over her braid—as well as socked and booted feet. Satisfied that she was covered from head to toe, she grabbed the tied strings of her ice skates and moved out of her bedroom and down the hallway to Anna's for the second time that morning.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a sight of utter chaos. Clothes were strewn everywhere from the wardrobe and chest of drawers as well as pulled down from the hangers in the open closet. "Anna… what are you doing?" Little Elsa laughed out as she caught sight of her sister with socks on her hands, a shirt over her head and left shoulder but her right arm was not in the right sleeve…and the shirt was on backwards. And it looked like she'd attempted to put on her pants, but had given up halfway through as she stood in the legs and the waistband was settled at her knees.

"'m w-eady to go Ehw-sa!" Elsa covered her mouth with both hands as she was overcome with giggles. Straightening back up, she looked at the grin plastered on her sister's face and new that the precocious little three year old had done it on purpose. "Now heh-lp me!" She stressed, flapping her sock covered arms.

"Okay, okay." Stepping up to her sister, she took the socks off her hands and righted her shirt after taking the left arm out of its sleeve. Next, she helped Anna pull her pants up the rest of the way and knelt down to put the redhead's socks on her feet where they belonged. Following that she pulled a thick enough jacket off the floor and held it out to help Anna slip into—taking a moment to find a pair of matching gloves, she put those on her sister's hands as well. And lastly, helped her sister into her snow boots before grabbing her ice skates by their tired shoelaces, as well as situating her own skates over her right shoulder: "Ready?" Anna nodded excitedly and Elsa took her smaller hand in hers before pulling her out of the younger girl's bedroom, down the stairs (carefully) and out the back door.

"Be careful with your sister Elsa!" She heard her father called as she closed the sliding glass door behind them. Anna was bouncing on the snow covered wood in the middle of the deck as she waited for Elsa to join her away from the sliding glass door.

"Hurry up Ehw-sa! I wanna go ice-skating!" The little redhead stomped her foot in impatience as she stood there. Elsa chuckled to herself as she moved away from the door and reached out for Anna's hand as she passed by and led the younger girl down the stairs as carefully as possible without either of them slipping on the ice frozen beneath the blanket of snow.

"We have to wait for Momma and Papa before we go ice skating Anna, they said to wait." Elsa spoke softly once they were on the snow-covered ground.

"But I wanna go now!" Anna exclaimed, pulling on Elsa's hand, not letting go. But Elsa tried her best not to move. "Ehw-sa!"

"Anna, no. We have to wait." Elsa spoke sternly. Realizing that her older sister wasn't going to budge on the matter, her lips began to tremble and the salty liquid began to collect on the corners of her eyes. "No. Don't cry." Elsa pleaded, moving to put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "It's okay. You just have to wait, Anna." She tried to reason with her, but the tear began to fall and little whimpers escaped her trembling lips. "Please stop." She whispered, her eyes showing clear distress at her younger sister's crying. "Alright, alright. We'll go down to the pond. But we have to wait for Momma and Papa before we can skate… is that okay?" Instantly the tear cleared up and Anna grinned, jumping into a hug with Elsa.

"Yay!" She cried out. Elsa chuckled uncertainly as she patted Anna's back in the hug. _Hope Momma and Papa don't get mad…_ Anna then turned and led the charge through the snow with her awkward attempt at running in her winter clothes with Elsa's hand. "Hurry Ehw-sa!" She giggled out as they began to pick up speed. Elsa's feet started out pounding on the ground haphazardly as she lost her balance at the beginning of the run, before she found her rhythm and she was running just far enough back from Anna's feet to prevented herself from tripping the both of them—with their hands still connected. "We're almost there!" She yelled out as they came to the crest of a small hill.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa giggled out, during their run up the hill, Anna had let go of her hand and run on ahead—determined to get to the pond and play on the frozen water. As she moved up the hill that would dip down toward the frozen body of water, she lost sight of her younger sister. "Anna?" She called out, not hearing the girl's laughing anymore.

Reaching the crest of the hill, she looked down. From just below where her feet stood, she noticed a parting in the snow—fresh. "Anna?" She called out again. Her eyes followed the trail in the snow and quickly found that her sister had tripped at the top of the hill and had rolled down the small hill. She heard crying and saw her sister had moved onto her trembling hands and knees. "Anna! Are you okay?!" Dropping the set of ice skates in her hand, she maneuvered so that her skates fell from her shoulder and quickly ran down the hill—skidding through the snow a little as she moved to the edge of the ice. "Anna stay still!" She called out as she heard the ice cracking. "I'm coming!"

"Ehw-sa! I'm scared!" Moving to the edge of the frozen water, she stepped carefully onto the mostly solid liquid. "Ehw-sa… I don't wanna ice skate anymore." Anna whimpered as the ice began to shift beneath her. "Can we go back inside?"

"Yea, Anna, we can go back inside… but you need to stay still so I can get to you." The small redhead nodded shallowly as she moved her eyes from her older sister, who was taking slow steps towards her, back to the cracked ice beneath her fingers. "Just a little bi—"

_**CRACK-SPLASH!**_

"ANNA NO!"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I haven't had the time to proofread, so please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors, I'll try to go back through it at a later date and correct any problems I find.

And as always, if something has triggered you in this chapter, and it wasn't noted beforehand, let me know in whatever way is convenient for you. I don't like triggering people… so let me know, and I'll make sure to add it to the 'triggers/warning' section at the top.

Hope you enjoyed it! =D


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** Um… maybe depression?  
**Notes:** Alright, sorry this took forever. But here we go!

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Four:

-Into the Ice-

-x-

_**CRACK-SPLASH!**_

"ANNA NO!"

The ice fell away quickly and seemingly all at once beneath the limbs of her younger sister, she saw the terrified expression on the younger face as her hands and legs and then her whole body were engulfed by the icy cold water. "Anna!" She forgot everything of the cracking ice, the fragility of the frozen water in favor of getting to where her sister had fallen beneath. Scrambling to the hole in the ice, she saw no movement, heard no splashing. "Anna?" Looking down, she saw the familiar cloth of Anna's winter jacket, soaked through by the ice water. "Anna!" She cried out, using both hands she grabbed at the cloth, but couldn't manage to get a good grip on the thing—only managing to turn the younger girl over so that her face was now above water. Tears flooded her version, and she continued to try, the idea to take off her gloves filtered into her mind and she ripped them off as fast as she could.

Now free of the restrictive gloves, she wrapped both of her hands in the front of Anna's winter jacket and pulled. Her pants slid on the ice, but her feet managed to find friction on the solid water and she managed to get part of Anna's body above water with the first pull. "Come on Anna! Say something! Please!" She cried, taking a breath before beginning her next set of pulls. To Elsa, time had slowed down, it felt like Anna had been in the water for hours, even as the events transpired within minutes. And finally, Anna was pulled onto the solid ice. "Anna!" She held her younger sibling in her lap, holding her close, laying her hand against Anna's cheek willing her younger sister to just open her eyes. "Anna, please wake up." She sobbed out, _this is all my fault… why did I let go of your hand?_

"Elsa!" Jumping in fright, she turned her head and saw that her mother and father had made it up the hill and were now running down, sliding in the snow in their hurry to get to their children. "Elsa what happened?!" Her mother yelled out, not caring to check the density of the ice, she quickly ran the few feet to her children and knelt down next to Elsa, pulling Anna from her arms. "Adris! She's ice cold." Her husband looked between his oldest child and his wife before speaking.

"Take her to the house, take off her clothes, wrap her in a warm blanket and then get in the car. I'll call the hospital." His wife nodded before running off. Adris turned to his oldest daughter and knelt down. "What were you doing down here?" He asked quietly. "We told you two to wait."

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to… it was an accident." She cried out. With a half-smile, Adris took his daughter into his arms and stood, it was now his turn to run to the house.

-the hospital-

"What do you mean I can't go in there?" Her father yelled as the doctors pushed him back from following his wife and younger daughter. "That's…"

"Sir. You have another minor… and your wife refuses to separate from the young one." The doctor spoke softly. "Everything will be fine. She's breathing again, we just have to regulate her body temperature and put her in a room for the night." Adris nodded for a moment before stepping back from the doctor, letting the man go back helping his daughter. Looking towards the doorway to the waiting room, he let his eyes fall on his still sobbing older daughter.

"Shit…" He muttered to himself as he made his way over to Elsa. "Sweetheart, everything's going to be fine… Anna is going to be okay."

"B-but it's m-my f-f-fault th-that she's here." She sobbed out, her voice breaking to breathe in choppily throughout her sentence.

"Sweetie, it was an accident."

"N-no. I l-let go o-of h-h-her hand. It's my f-f-fault." Her sobbing then broke into loud crying as she moved her head to lay against his shoulder. With worried smile on his face, he held his daughter close to him and stood, picking her up in the process before moving them to a row of seats in the waiting room. He made soft shushing noises in the hopes of calming the girl down, and before long, she had cried herself to sleep. And his thoughts ventured to what would happen when they were all home, safe and sound once more.

-a few months later-

"Ehw-sa?" She heard her sister call her, but she refused to move from her place. Against the door to her bedroom, she could feel Anna standing on the other side of the piece of wood. "Ehw-sa… it's… it's still snowing outside… do you wanna go pway?" She felt Anna move both of her hands, and the soft thump when she laid her forehead on the door. "Ehw-sa… please?" Elsa brings her knees to her chest, hugging them as she lays her head down on her knees, tears fall down her face. "Okay… I guess I'll come back later…" The smaller girl moves away from the door and Elsa can hear the steps as well as feel the vibrations set off by each step against the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry, Anna…" She remains seated there, listening to the squeals of her young sibling as they filter up the stairwell and through the air conditioner vents into her room. Her father was home from work earlier than expected and was now playing with Anna. But where was her mother?

Knock knock.

"Elsa… we need to talk." Knowing that she can't disobey her mother, she moves away from the door and stands, stepping back up to grasp the doorknob and turn, opening the door for her mother.

"Yes, Momma?" She asks, her head pointed down, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in her eyes. There is shifting, before she see the worried eyes of her mother. _Look at that… she's worried about you… you caused her to worry, what kind of daughter are you?_

"Sweetheart… why don't you join us? Your father is playing with Anna… I'm cooking supper… do you want to help with that?" Elsa merely shakes her head. "You could…"

"Momma… I'd like to stay in my room…" She whispers lowly, her eyes now doing all they can to not look her in the eye, boring holes into the wood beneath her feet. "If… if that's okay…" Her mother seems to go quiet.

"Yes… sweetheart…" Defeated, and knowing that forcing her child to spend time with the family would do more harm than good, she stands. "I love you Elsa… and so do Anna and your father." She pauses at the door. "It was an accident… we know that, sweetheart." Closing the door behind her, Elsa is left with an empty room once again.

_They don't love you… They're just offering their love because they're obligated to… But I love you Elsa…_

"What?" Looking up suddenly, she turns around in the room. No one. But she'd a voice for sure, those weren't just her thoughts. "…who's there?" Letting her eyes scan the room, she still sees nothing out of the ordinary.

_You don't remember me Elsa? I've always been here…_

Around her, she notices the floor frosting over, ice blue is moving around the wood.

_I can take the pain away, Elsa. I can make you feel loved…_

"Y… you can?" Moving her arms around her body, she hugs herself. "You can take the pain away? In my… in my heart?" Her tears have returned again, harder this time. They're dripping down her face. "Who… who are you?" The ice has now darkened the room, fog is coming off the ice, clouding the room. A shadow settles against the clouds of fog, slowly taking on a more clear and concise form as it moves closer to the small child. Looking up, and wiping her eyes with her small hands, she sniffles, a flying creature now floats before her.

"I'm Tsukaimon, Elsa… and I'm your friend." The blue-tinted creature smiles, it's bat-winged shaped ears flapping to keep him afloat. "C'mon… let me take the pain away…"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY FINALLY! So, we get our second Digimon appearance in the fic, and a little into the beginning of the plotline introduced in the prologue. Sorry this is REALLY late. Like… two weeks. But the second half of the fic was really kicking my ass.

Hope you enjoyed it! =D

_Chezi Out_


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** I think 'high school' is a good enough warning right there…  
**Links: **-links-  
**Notes:** OKAY! Here's chapter five! Enjoy! =D

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Five:

-Time Passes-

-x-

"_Where's Elsa?"_

"_She's in the hospital Anna… you know this…"_

"_But… but why can't she come home? I came home!"_

"_She's in a coma, sweetheart."_

-x-

"This is it, Anna." The figure told herself, standing in front of the mirror; fully clothed and ready for the day. "This is the next step in your life." Running her hands through her hair, her left hand reached out to her dresser to her left, grasping a hairbrush in her hand, she brought it back to her hair and began to run it through her hair—brushing out the tangles as she pulls it through. "First day of high school. New classes. New friends…" Her hands moved deftly through her hair once she was done brushing the tangled mess out of it, and when she was done, two braided pigtails hung from the back of her head. Reaching up, she touched the naturally bleached strand in her hair, there for as long as she could remember. "Old friends too. Can't forget those." She looked back to her reflection, looking over her clothes once more: it was supposed to be slightly chillier than all summer, but it would still be mostly hot, so she was wearing denim shorts; her top was a white tank top, with a green plaid button-up shirt with rolled up long sleeves, and instead of being button, the ends were tied just below her chest. "Perfect." She gave herself a thumbs-up and turned away from the mirror.

At the door to her bedroom was her back-pack, a simple Jansport bag and her black Converse flats. Slipping into her shoes, she picked up her bag by the right strap and swung it onto her right shoulder. Opening the door, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Satisfied with the click of the door knob, she moved away from her door. With a smile, she moved away from the door and heads for the stairs that would lead down into the foyer. Passing by a door further down the hallway, she pauses momentarily. Turning to face the door, she lays her left hand flat against it.

"Hey Elsa…" Finding sudden difficulty, she takes a moment before continuing. "It's my first day of high school… I… I wish you could be there… I wish you could be the one taking me." Slowly moving her hand away, she leans her forehead against the wood of the door. "I need you to wake up… I need my big sister again." She whispers before pulling away and moving down the hallway and the stairs at the end. "Mom!" Her voice echoes against the walls and she hears heels clacking against the tile and then the hardwood of the kitchen and living area.

"Anna, please don't yell." Her mother quipped as she moves to the front door, her eyes glued to her iPhone as she moved passed her daughter. The redhead merely rolls her eyes and follows her mother out of the front door.

"Is Papa coming home this weekend?" She asks her mother as they move into the black SUV in the driveway. There was silence as her mother started the vehicle and pulled it out of the driveway. Anna merely sighed and leaned back against the passenger's seat with her back pack in her lap during the entirety of the ride. It was a good twenty minutes before her mother pulled up in front of the school and Anna opened the door.

"Have a good first day sweetheart!" She heard her mother say and the redhead turned back towards her mother with a wide grin. "And you father should be home this weekend. He wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, dear, you know that!" Anna nodded and waved to her mother before moving away from the SUV and towards the front door of the school.

There were students everywhere. Big, tall, short, small—all different ethnicities and sizes—it was a great sight to see. "So many new people to meet!" Anna chirped to herself as she strode down the hallway. Looking in different directions as she moved, clearly trying to locate someone.

"ANNA! HEY!" Turning sharply to look behind her, she noticed the bouncing brunette head of her 'cousin' and the ecstatic waving hand that she kept above the heads of the other arriving students. Her bright blue eyes peered over shoulders as she pushed her way through a multitude of young adults that seemed to be congregating at the entrance to the school instead of moving on further down the hallway like normal people would do. "Anna!" Pulling herself out of the crowd, she sighed in relief before realizing that the hand connected to hers hadn't revealed the other teenager that was with her. "C'mon Eugene!" She yanked on the hand and a boyishly handsome sixteen year old brunette with dark eyes and a constant smolder for an expression.

"I told you not to call me that." He groaned, pulling his hand from the brunette girl's and crossing his arms. "It's Flynn or Rider. Jeez, it's not like it's that hard to remember, Rapunzel."

"I know you as 'Eugene', so 'Eugene' you will stay… Eugene." The brunette said with a snarky smile before she remembered why she had braved the masses in the first place. "So… Anna! How was your last few weeks? I know we kind of abandoned you…" The redhead shrugged before answering:

"I had Kristoff and Sven to keep me company, so it was all good." Amidst all of the noise, they heard the piercing cry from the school's regular bell, signifying that they all have about five minutes to get to their homeroom before the day started. "Wow… that was fast." Anna remarked before following after Rapunzel and Eugene to get to their shared classroom.

-x-

The day continued on as normal, after homeroom, Anna had gone to her first period class—splitting up from Rapunzel, but staying with Eugene. His mother had apparently had enough of his purposeful failing and put him in the honors classes, and so he shared Algebra I Honors with her, while Rapunzel took it later in the day with another teacher. The class had been rather boring, like the rest of the school they were merely handing out syllabi and going over classroom rules before letting the students putter about on their own until the bell rang to signify the end of the class and movement to the next one. This one was Physical Education, one that she apparently shared with two other friends of hers and a rather stuck-up brat.

"Kristoff! Sven!" She exclaimed as she caught them in the hallway. "Why weren't you here this morning when Rapunzel and Eugene showed up?" She asked and Kristoff looked to Sven, who nodded, before moving his eyes back to Anna.

"Finalized Sven's adoption. So the family may have overslept this morning because we spent the weekend partying." Anna's eyes lit up instantly upon hearing that her more introverted friend now had a permanent home with Kristoff Bjorgman and his rather… eccentric family. "What actually happened though… was that Mom overslept this morning and popped a tire on the way in… She was just so excited to get here and change Sven's name in the school record to 'Bjorgman'."

"That's great news, Sven!" The boy smiled before opening his arms, telling Anna that he wanted a hug, to which the redhead obliged and squeezed the small brunette boy tightly in her arms. Kristoff waited where he stood, he'd grown about a few inches since the end of their eighth grade year, and now stood taller than Eugene, but that was just a guess. He might be as tall as the high school dropout wannabe. His blonde hair had been trimmed to fit just above his eyes and out of his face, while he wore the usual white cotton t-shirt, dark jeans, DC shoes, and a hooded-jacket. Sven wore much the same, except that he sported an X-Men cotton t-shirt rather than a white one, and refused to wear a jacket in the hot weather. "C'mon, we can sit together." Anna quipped as they moved inside the gym and moved to a mostly row of seats in the bleachers.

"Aw, look at that, wittle Anna and her retarded sidekicks." The redhead's fists clenched instantly and she turned to snarl at the one who had spoken out. Her eyes met the snicker on the auburn haired boy's face, the snark clear in his hazel eyes. "What are you gonna do, pipsqueak?"

"Anna…" The blonde spoke quietly, laying a hand on her hand. "Calm down feisty pants…"

She made to jump up the bleachers, but was immediately cut off from doing so as the intercom in the gym echoed to life and the secretary from the front office spoke: "Anna Reynolds, please report to the front office." There was a collective 'oooh!' sound off through the class of students, customary for anyone thought to be in trouble. However, Anna made to still move up the bleachers and give the auburn haired boy a beating.

"Anna, leave Hans alone. The office thing could be important." Came the soft voice of the mostly silent Sven. The redhead softened instantly at hearing his voice and moved down the bleachers, blocking out the taunts and jeers of her classmates as she grabbed her backpack and exited the gym doors before the class had even begun. Taking a right turn, she moves down the hall before taking a left turn and finding herself in the small corridor that would lead her to the front office.

Taking the necessary right turn, she made it to the door to the front office in minutes. Through the window, she noticed the pacing form of her father going back and forth in front of the windows. Quickly opening the door, she stepped in and spoke: "Papa?" The man froze and Anna could see the stress in his features. "What's wrong?" He shook his head subtly and turned to the secretary.

"Do I need to sign anything else?" He asked quietly, the woman behind the desk shook her head with a sad smile and her father quickly led her from the office and out the front door right next to the office door. "Get in the car, we have to get to the hospital."

"The hospital?! What's wrong, Papa? Is Momma okay?" The redhead asked quickly as she opened the front door to his Volkswagen four-door and plopped down in the passenger seat.

"Anna, put your seatbelt on." He said sternly as he pushed the key into the ignition and turned, effectively starting the car.

"Papa… what happened?" She asked again, reaching behind her as the car moved, to grasp her seat belt and bring is around her body to latch into the buckle. "Please… tell me?" She almost sobbed. At the light to turn out of the school parking lot, he sighed.

"Your sister… she went into a seizure this morning. When we got to the hospital, she had already flatlined once… they… they were able to bring her back." Anna gasped, tears already moving down her cheeks. "Your mother wants you to come see her… talk to her…"

"You… you don't think she's going to make it…" Her father's grip on the steering wheel tightened considerably. "Papa… she's going to get better… I know she is." Anna insisted.

"Anna, she's been in a coma for ten years… the doctor's are suggesting that we… that…" Anna feels a memory coming to the forefront of her mind. It's nighttime, they're all sitting in a white room, it's not as well lit as it should be, but it's still brighter than normal. A man in a set of sea green scrubs comes out, she doesn't really remember what he says—but Anna remembers what happened. They'd found Elsa on the floor of her bedroom. She didn't respond to her mother or father trying to wake her, and she'd barely been breathing. That was a little over ten years ago. They'd said that she could wake up.

The doctor's had said there was no reason to keep her in a hospital. She was breathing on her own. All that seemed to be needed, was to keep her fed—that's what the nurse was for. _The nurse was supposed to take care of her! The doctor's said she was fine! She's going to be fine…_

"Don't listen to them Papa!" Anna cried. "Don't give up on her! She's going to wake up! You… You can't just let her die!"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, we're almost in the Digital World. By the end of next chapter, everyone should be there! Or at least falling into the portal to get there!

Hope you enjoyed it!

_Chezi Out_


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** I think 'high school' is a good enough warning right there…  
**Links: **-links-  
**Notes:** OKAY! Here's chapter six! Enjoy! =D

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Six:

-Fall Down-

-x-

The next seven days passed in an elongated blur for Anna. The redhead wanted to spend the days sitting by her sister's bedside, talking to her and reading to her, sleeping next to her. The younger sister wanted to make sure that her parents wouldn't do the unthinkable behind her back. So far, they had decided against the doctor's recommendations, but she didn't know how much longer her parents would continue to say 'no' to unplugging the comatose older sister's life support. These thoughts are what seemed to slow the passage of time today. She hadn't been allowed to go to the hospital the day before, and she hadn't been able to visit her sister before school had started that morning—which left her with a feeling of worry for her sister, as well as a sort of 'withdrawal'.

"Anna!" Stopping instantly, she turns on her feet and faces the direction of the voice that called her name. Looking behind her, she notices that Kristoff is standing at the doorway to a classroom with a questioning expression and his arms in the air in an equally questioning gesture. "Class?" He gestured to the classroom and the redhead nodded, moving back down the few yards she'd traveled past the door and walked in before the blonde teenager. "Anna… is everything okay?" The redhead seemed to ignore him as she moved to her seat to the left of the classroom next to the windows. Sven and Kristoff usually sat in front of her while Rapunzel sat in the seat next to her and Flynn (Eugene) in the seat behind her. The same happened today.

However, she didn't notice there had been a seat change until the loud voice of the self-designated popular rich kid sat down in the seat next to Flynn. "Why, hello there Anna." He spoke with what she assumed was meant to be a suave welcome. But it really only caused Anna to want to punch him again.

"What do you want, Hans?" She didn't even bother turning around, knowing that the urge to cause him bodily harm might increase if she laid eyes on him.

"Well, I heard about… your sister. And I wanted to apologize for any… animosity that I've caused between us." The redhead tensed at hearing him mention her sister. Turning around sharply, she growled out:

"What have you heard about my sister?" His expression looked entirely apologetic as he continued.

"Well, my father is a physician at the hospital she was brought to after… So I know that she suffered some kind of fit and was put back on life support." He paused. "I wanted to… make sure that you're doing okay… having a family member torn from you is… a horrible experience." Anna felt her eyes tear up. "I know were haven't gotten along in the past few years… but if you ever want to talk to someone… I'd be willing to listen." The redhead looked him in the eyes. He seemed genuine in his offer, so Anna gave him the benefit of the doubt and nodded before turning back around to face the front of the classroom as the teacher called the class to attention.

"Alright, class. Today we're going outside to identify and collect various flora." The woman at the front of the classroom spoke, she wore her usual slacks and blouse, professional but not overly so; she walked away from the desk and handed out the worksheet she held in her hands to each student. "So, you can choose to leave you book-bags here or take them with you, I will be locking this room once we leave so nobody will steal anything." The entire class seemed to stand at once, Anna grabbed her bag from the floor—it didn't really have much in it, just her notebook and her lunch for the day—and followed Sven and Kristoff outside.

"Oh, this is going to be fun! I haven't had an outside class since elementary school!" Rapunzel squealed behind them, and she heard Flynn chuckle.

"We had gym this morning… we ran stadiums and then played kickball."

"That doesn't count. Gym is _supposed_ to be outside… " The brunette shot back.

"You just said that you haven't had an outside class since elementary school… that statement is now disproven… you've had gym outside since the start of middle school _at least._" Sven spoke up, grinning as he added his two cents.

"Sven's got it right, Punz, you can't argue with that logic." Kristoff added.

"I can argue with it. Because it's not what I meant." Rapunzel responded, crossing her arms in irritation. "I meant, that we haven't had a class that's regularly inside, outside."

"Well then, you should have just said that in the first place." Spoke the brunette delinquent, his stride relaxed next to the group of freshmen with his hands clasped behind his head. "Now, are we actually going to do this bullshit assignment? Or gaff it… because this sounds boring…" The shorter girl turned on him quickly with her brow furrowed and her hands on her hips, ready to give with a lecture on the importance of school work and excelling in academics.

"Punz, don't bother, he's not going to listen anyway." Anna spoke out suddenly. The group stopped walking and all turned to her then, giving her looks of bewilderment. "What?" She asked, confused by their reactions.

"You haven't contributed to conversation in days, feisty pants." The only blonde in the group contributed, chuckling as he looked to Sven who nodded in agreement. "We're kind of shocked to hear you saying anything… that's all."

"Yep. We were worried… but…"

"I'm fine guys." Anna spoke with a laugh. "Just been… a little stressed that's all." Smiling, she turned around and lifted her arm to point forward. "Onward! To the… plants!" With a laugh, the group continued moving once more, out of the school doors and into the courtyard where the teacher had stopped the class to further explain the rules and outline the assignment given.

"Alright. Here's how this works. You are allowed anywhere on the school campus. You must find and collect one of each of the flora listed on your worksheet. If you are in a group, the collected flora counts for pairs. So if there are three of you, you have to collect two samples. We clear?" There was a not-so-enthusiastic agreement noise that erupted from the group and the teacher accepted this. "Alright, you have until the end of class to complete the assignment. I'll expect everything handed in before the bell rings." She then made a 'shoo-ing' gesture and the students scattered.

"Well… looks like we're gonna have to pick up an extra set of samples… we're an odd number." The quiet brunette spoke, looking at the group around them.

"No problem. It's not like this'll be difficult." Anna quipped. "Especially with Rapunzel here." The redhead pointed to the short brunette with a smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I like flowers…" The brunette pouted.

"C'mon, guys." Flynn piped up, putting his arm around Rapunzel's shoulder and leading the group in the general direction of 'away from the courtyard' in search of flora for the assignment.

"Hey wait up!" Just as they reached the field open field that served as the 'practice' field, they heard someone call them. Turning around, or at least turning their heads, collectively, they spotted the rich kid without his posse.

"Anna… I can get him to go away… if you want." Kristoff offered.

"No, it's fine Kristoff." The boy finally made it to their group and as he caught his breath, Anna spoke: "What do you want Hans?"

Taking breaths as he spoke, the auburn haired boy answered: "I figured, since I don't have a partner, and you guys have an odd number… I could join you…"

"You just don't want to do the work yourself, lazy ass." Kristoff added. Anna gave him a small glare, to which the blonde boy responded to with a shrug.

"Fine, you can join our group… I guess. You can be responsible for carrying the third sample…" Anna responded and the boy nodded with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Anna." The redhead seemed to soften at the tone he used, he seemed genuinely thankful; and so Anna smiled in response. They continued on their trek further into the field and Anna listened to the conversation her friends continued to have around her. Flynn kept picking on Rapunzel while Kristoff would put in his two cents and Sven would start it back up after it calmed down. Hans stayed quiet for the duration.

Feeling the sun on her back, Anna smiled and turned stretching and letting the sun shine on her face as her lips stretched into a smile. "Mmm… sun…" She mumbled out.

"I take it you like summer?" The auburn haired boy spoke up as he moved from walking behind her to walked beside her.

"No, I much prefer the winter. I used to play in the snow whenever it fell… it made me happy." With her eyes closed, she continued to soak up the sun. Standing there. Until, within seconds, the sunlight was gone. "Wha…?" Opening her eyes to find out what had changed, she felt water hit her face, and saw that clouds had covered the sky. Thick black clouds, that were alight with lightning—thunder soon followed. "What… it's not supposed to rain today…" And just as the rain began to fall, the temperature turned freezing and soon it wasn't water, but sleet. "Guys!" Turning around, she tried to catching sight of the group, but it seemed that they had all disappeared.

Clouds of cold fog rose from the ground and blocked her view. She looked around and caught sight Hans, he looked frightened as the fog swirled up around him. Anna watched then as he disappeared, his whole body just went straight down—he was gone. "Hans!" She screamed out. She heard her own voice echo back to her, but no other yells. No screams. Nothing. "What's going on?! What's happening?" She yelled out. "Bring him back! Bring them all back! STOP IT!" The fog began to move up around her, it began to thicken. "PLEASE JUST BRING THEM BACK!" She screamed out.

Then she felt the ground drop out beneath her, and she fell.

She fell into nothing…

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** OKAY! We are now in the Digital World! Next chapter, we will be meeting Digimon Partners, and begin the journey.

Hope you enjoyed it!

_Chezi Out_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** A Journey Through Ice and Fire  
**Sum:** [Digimon!Frozen AU] The mind is a fragile thing... how much can a girl go through... before she simply... breaks...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Tangled, or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene  
**Warnings/Triggers:** None that I know of.  
**Notes:** OKAY! Here's chapter seven! Enjoy! =D

* * *

-x-

:Chapter Seven:

-the Journey Begins-

-x-

"Anna…" The vague calling of her name was followed by a sharp jabbing into her arm; her only response was to groan and roll her body away from the prodding appendage, and slip back into a deep sleep. And she was close to that heaven, the ignorance of a dream-filled sleep—"Anna!" Two more hard prods, only this time, into the rib cage. This pain actually brought her further out of the realm of sleep and caused her to roll over in sleep induced anger towards the one prodded her.

Only to be greeted by large brown eyes, attached to a sunflower-like creature with the face of a baby feline and a long tail instead of a stem—and the tail seemed to be the thing doing the poking. "Oh goodness, I am glad you are awake, Anna." The creature spoke. It was a high pitched voice, almost like a child's only slightly more mature, and with a deep lilt to it that would normal suggest a male. The redhead blinked her turquoise eyes a few times, staring at the creature as it waited for some kind of acknowledgement.

And within a few more moments, the fourteen year old finally registered that this was a normal creature… and screamed.

"Was… that entirely necessary?" The creature spoke, watching as the girl backed up, crawling backwards in the grass and dirt of the area. "It's rather impolite to scream upon meeting someone." The redhead shook in surprise—not quite fear.

"You… you talk. And you're… an animal?" She asked, turning over from her backwards crawl to settle on her hands and knees as she peered at the creature that had woken her. "How is that possible? I've never seen animals like you… or heard them talk…"

"Well, I'm not a regular animal, Anna." The creature smiled then. "I'm a Digital Monster! Digimon for short." The redhead sat there for a moment and pondered this explanation.

_Digimon... where have I heard that before?..._ She was silent as she stared at the creature, her eyes taking in every inch of his small—and weird—body. _Digimon…_ Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh… Digimon! Like the cartoon!" The creature tilted its head to the side then.

"Cartoon?" It asked. "I'm not a cartoon." It continued. "I'm a living breathing, digital creature." The redhead giggled.

"I'm sorry. I grew up with a cartoon television show called Digimon: Digital Monsters. Well, I only saw a few of the episodes before it was taken off the air. It never got past the first few." She paused for a moment. "Guess this is why… you guys are real…" She finally made the few feet back over to the creature and reached out. With her right hand, she poked its cheek, then pulled at the flora-mane, before finishing with moving her hand along the tail.

"That was mildly uncomfortable, you know. There is such a thing as personal space." The creature sounded annoyed now.

"What's your name?... Do you have one?" Anna asked, sitting back on her feet.

"I am called Frimon." The creature did some sort of forward tilt that Anna guessed was a bow in greeting.

"You're so formal." She answered.

"It's called manners." The creature responded sharply. "I suppose you have none." Anna huffed at this.

"I have manners! I have plenty of manners! I'm just not stuffy like you are!" She crossed her arms then and leaned back, setting her legs in front of her, and she crossed them instantly. "So, why am I here? How did I get here?" Then she remembered someone. "And what about my friends? Are they here too?" The little Frimon blinked for a moment.

"I don't know why you're here Anna. I just know that I've been waiting for you for a very long time…." Frimon paused. "Not too long ago, I was still in my egg, waiting for you to find me… then I hatched… and then you got here." The Frimon smiled. "Perhaps your friends are here as well? Maybe they were meant to have Digimon partners, too." The redhead raised an eyebrow critically at the little floating sunflower-lion before nodding.

"We should go find them then… I don't even want to imagine Rapunzel… or Sven getting ahold of one of you and not knowing that you're generally friendly…"

"Ahhh! What the hell is that thing?!"

Tensing at the sudden noise, Anna relaxed into a laugh as she heard the yell of the older freshmen in high school. "That would be Flynn…"

"Don't hurt it!" Came the yell of very familiar girl.

"And Rapunzel."

"Guys! Why are you yelling?" There was a pause. "Well, yea, Sven. It could attract unwanted attention." Another pause. "I'm not yelling! It's called voice projection!"

"And that would be Kristoff… and Sven obviously." The Frimon looked puzzled at this. "Those would be my friends."

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Came the yell of the first voice.

"Wonder what's attached itself to Flynn…" Anna reached down and Frimon instinctively jumped up into her arms, the Digimon moved up her arm and sat on her shoulder with its tail wrapped loosely around Anna's neck for balance. "Let's go find them before he kills whatever it is." The little sunflower-lion chuckled in its spot as Anna began to walk in the direction of the continued yelling.

"Don't hurt it, Eugene! It hasn't hurt you!" There was a pause. "STOP HITTING IT!"

"DON'T CALL ME EUGENE!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Anna paused then mid-step, she hadn't reached the clearing where they were standing—the last voice wasn't one she thought would have come with them. Hans wasn't one of her friends… _But he was with us when we were doing the assignment…_ Taking a moment, she took a breath, and then resumed her walking. Within moments, she was coming up on the group. Their voices were at a peak of loudness as she moved through the foliage, before they all stopped talking.

"Who's there?" _Sven._ With a smile ready, she jumped from the bush with a loud:

"Boo!" And heard the small squeak come from someone; looking up, she noticed that Rapunzel had moved to hide behind Flynn and Anna bent over into a laugh. "Oh Punzie, you are so—"

"Shut up! The last thing that did that, nearly gave everyone a heart attack." The brunette girl mumbled as she stepped away from the older high school freshman and crossed her arms. Then Anna moved her eyes over the group—she noticed something different.

"You guys all have Digimon too?" They all looked down at the various creatures, either in their hands or sitting on the ground somewhere near them, or in Flynn's case, on his head.

"Digi… mon?" The buff blonde boy asked as he raised an eyebrow, taking in the look of the weird looking ball of golden yellow fur with a large and sharp horn protruding from what could be called the creature's head.

"Yea!" The creature called from Kristoff's feet. "Digital Monster. Digimon!" The creature smiled and waited for the boy to say something else.

"What… what are we supposed to do with you?" The mostly quiet Sven piped in, peering down at the mass of white fur with fuchsia ears and legs.

"Well… be our friends of course. We have waited a long time for you to arrive. We only hatched recently! We're hoping to become strong and Digi-volve!" The little ball of fluff answered.

"Digi-volve?" The boy with auburn hair and sideburns asked, moving his hands to take a better look at the creature in his hands. It was mostly brown with a bi-colored tail, purple and white horizontal stripes. "What is that?"

"When we get stronger, we Digi-volve. We turn into a different creature, something stronger!" The creature smiled and nuzzled into Hans' hands, purring slightly as it did so.

"Stop that." The boy spoke sharply and the little Digimon tensed and stopped, cowering back and curling up into a ball.

"So… how are we supposed to make you stronger? Is it anything like Pokemon? Where you battle and get… experience points and whatnot?" This came from the small brunette, and the other teenagers in the group gave her questioning looks—well, except for Anna and Flynn (who was still looking up at the top of his head and shivering at the idea that the thing was still touching him). "I… used to play the games a lot when I was… younger. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me leave the house for a while… so they gave me games to pass the time." She looked off and tensed up, the situation suddenly awkward for her. "Anyway… does it work like that?"

The creature was sitting on her shoulder, more like floating there, decided to give their two cents at this point: "I'm not sure what 'Pokemon' is, but it's not exactly in that way. For some, it is the act of defeating an opponent and absorbing their Data, but… there are stories. Sometimes that way isn't needed."

"What other way would there be? Rapunzel's way sounds at least logical." Sven added, to which the little creature that sat on Anna's shoulder decided to answer:

"Well, we're not sure. There are legends about this other way to Digi-volve, to become stronger. But there is no concrete answer. We simply do not know." The sunflower-lion settled back on Anna's shoulder then, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Why are you guys so cool about this?" Flynn finally spoke up. "We're in a strange place, and there are these creatures… we don't know what they are, they could hurt us! And you're just… you're just okay with this?" For a moment, it seemed that he'd forgotten about the creature on the top of his head.

"But Eugene… I would never hurt you." Came a slightly squeaky voice, almost like it was the altered voice of a child. The dark haired boy tensed once more and looked up to meet the bright green eyes of a purple and grayish-brown creature, only a head and it greatly resembled a talking cookie, as far as Anna could tell. Flynn looked hesitantly up at the creature, still not trusting the thing, but knowing that something that small surely couldn't hurt them too bad.

Eventually the logic of that realization took over and he crossed his arms: "It's Flynn, you little scamp. Nobody calls me Eugene."

"That girl calls you Eugene."

"Nobody. Calls me. Eugene." He grumbled out, pointedly glaring up at the thing. "Do you all have names? I don't think I'd feel comfortable referring to you as 'hey you' or whatever." Anna smiled at this:

"Aw, Flynn, you really _do_ care." She teased to which the boy just blushed and attempted to brush off the comment.

"Well, I'm Yaamon." The small creature piped up from atop Flynn's head. "And I'm Sunmon!" Chirped the little Digimon that Rapunzel held on her shoulder; "You can call me Shaomon," called the little canine shaped creature that Sven held. "I am Tsunomon," the little head with a big horn gently spoke from Kristoff's spot.

"And I'm Kyaromon!" Giggled the little creature in Hans' hands, the creature awaited a smile or acknowledgement from the auburn-haired boy, much like the other children gave their Digimon partners, but none came. Deflated, it gestured to the creature that Anna held and spoke again: "And that's Frimon."

"And I'm Goblimon! Nice to meet you! Mwuahahhahahaha!"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… that took a while. Everyone is in the Digital World and you now know the In-Training forms of everyone's digimon. YAY!

Also… I don't like Hans.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
